The truth
by BlossomedBrain
Summary: After she chose to stay with Inuyasha, she's thinking she shouldn't have chosen that (a maybe oneshot...might change on demand)


Hey guys. welcome to this maybe oneshot.

i don't own Inuyasha

* * *

She ran, she ran so fast after that horrible sight, she had no idea where she was running to but she ran, she felt someone's presence chasing her not too long afterwards, at first she thought he was the one but this felt different... someone with a bad intention… Now she ran with a strength she didn't know of and for a totally different reason, at first she ran out of anger; now she was running out of fear.

She was only human, her pace slowed and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught and worse the sun was setting and she wasn't familiar with where she found herself plus now she was so weak she wasn't sure she could defend herself.

Nothing was said, she heard a feral growl and the next thing she knew she was thrown to the ground, she winced and screamed still closing her eyes shut on reflex, she heard the growl again...she knew it was definitely a demon. She opened her eyes to see the worst; A stack naked hyena demon, pumping his fully erect member… her eyes almost bulged out of her head...she wasn't a fool she knew she was in deep shit, if this demon wanted to kill her, he would have done so already… although most relished in the chase; but she knew what was about to go down, she was about to be raped. Tears fell down her face in streams and she cried begging this unknown demon as he tore off her clothes, all the while she tried summoning her miko powers but they never really worked well when she was tired.

Then she used her words again, of course nobody to hear her but herself...she blamed him, she blamed him for making her angry and running away in the first place...Noone was coming for her she knew… None of her other friends even knew she was back here. Her crying and shouting took a new tempo as she realized she was fully naked now, the demon growled licking its lips and smirking evilly, he got down and positioned himself at her entrance, streams of tears fell down her eyes "No no ….oh Kami no...not like this no please" she cried, As the demon was about to shove inside of her she felt a different impact instead something fell on her tummy, she looked down to see the head of the demon and severed.

Somewhere In the forest*

It'd been years, and they no longer had the vile demon Naraku to worry about, with all their efforts and that of the Miko's all that was in the past. Didn't mean so stupid demons didn't think they were powerful enough to pose a threat.

He was still basking in the evening sunset when he heard it. A female was clearly about to be killed or taken advantage of, considering the time of year it was most likely the latter, under normalcy he wouldn't care but he was a changed demon now and couldn't turn the other way with a clear conscience. He followed the far away sound until he smelt it… it was her screaming and he saw red. He went faster till he was presented with the sight that made his demon tear at its cage "MINE MINE... NOBODY CAN HAVE WHAT IS MINE" with one swipe of his weep, the demon's head was severed.

He fought for control as the demon wanted to claim her before anyone else got close...that was too close but he reasoned with his demon that they'd be no better and that she'd hate them forever. His demon calmed and he was able to act normally as he removed his hoari to cover her up.

She looked at her saviour and smiled she breathed his name "Sesshomaru" then fell into nothingness.

* * *

He felt bad that he felt like having her especially in her condition and what she just went through.

She stared await, moaning at the pain on her thigh and shoulder, she looked around to see her saviour and she smiled. She tried sitting up but winced at the pain in her abdomen she didn't she had.

"You should rest Miko" He deep voice said breaking the silence

"Thank you for saving me" she teared up "I'm afraid the worst could have happened if you hadn't come"

"Your mate abandoned you?" He knew that even if they'd lived as 'husband and wife' all this time, she remained untouched and he couldn't help but wonder why.

She looked away remembering what caused everything in the first place. "I- uh- he… I caught Inuyasha having his way with one of the girls in the village" she breathed "I was fleeing from the scene when that happened"

He looked into her brown orbs, he saw the pain, he was angry but relieved?

"My half-breed of a brother was always a fool, you should rest, I'll have someone bring in something for you to eat" He turned around to leave.

"Big brother-" she called and he snarled at her, she thought he hated when she said it before because they weren't that familiar yet...but they were much closer now and he still snarled at her "Uh I'm sorry… Sesshomaru…"

He didn't turn around but he paused, giving her a chance to speak "I just want to thank you again. Thank you very much" He nodded and left the room.

He was in a foul mood all of a sudden and all she had to do was say that one word "Big brother…" she was right of course, especially since she was 'married' to his half-brother but he didn't want to be her brother, he wanted her to bear his heir but he had no idea why he wasn't making any move...deep down he knew it was because she was in love with someone else, maybe after what has happened that would change?

* * *

"My Lord… the Miko has been requesting your presence" a servant relayed

He hasn't been the best of host, he hadn't gone to see her in 3days, it was mating season and demons were going to have it hard for a week and she wasn't helping by feeding him with her intoxicating scent. They were 3 days into mating season and it will only get harder, the worst days being the 6th and 7th he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back, so maybe it was best went to see the Miko now that he still had countol

She looked as the shoji slide open and she was relieved, sad and angry at the same time. He walked in and just looked at her as if asking what was it she wanted

She looked right back at him, she was angry and he could smell it but it just riled him up further.

He could smell the different emotions rolling off of her.

But even with her anger what she settled to say was "I'm sorry"

He looked at her confused, moving closer to her now. "For what Miko"

"You're obviously still angry at me, I promise I'll never call you brother again, but I'm just trying to be respectful and familiar, why do you hate it when I call you that"

He looked at her again, the passion she saw burning in his eyes surprised her, he knelt on one knee to meet her position and she blushed at the proximity, he raised her chin with his finger and before she knew it his lips was on hers. It was a soft kiss but had so much passion, her heart threatened to reap from her chest, she didn't pull away, she didn't know why but she didn't want to.

He was surprised she didn't slap him, instead he heard her moan and he was gone. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth when he felt the chance to. He groaned, his member fought for freedom from it's constraints.

She moved her hands into his hair, She was encouraging him, he couldn't believe it, he broke apart for air for her, she took it and stared deep into his eyes, He could see the heat and passion in her eyes and something else he was scared to identify. She wanted him, her arousal wasn't the only give away, it was in her eyes.

He placed her on the futon and lay between her, he went back in for a kiss and she moaned and melted into it instantly. He finally allowed his hands to roam. Squeezing her breast lightly as she arched her back. With a pull of a string her haori was open and she was bare for him. Gods was she beautiful. Minding his fang, he kissed her on the budded nipple and sucked on it his fingers on the other one.

Pleasure shot through her, she wasn't so lost in passion, she knew and remembers clearly that she was promised to Inuyasha but she didn't care...she hadn't cared in a while. Right now she was in the arms of a man she secretly admired and she wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was doing.

While he pleasured her full breasts, his other hand went to his prized Jewel, she was so pure that he couldn't stand it. He was being selfish and he knew it, he wasn't about to ask her to stop him or if she was alright with this, he couldn't risk it, he wanted her so bad and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to.

He toyed with her clits and she went wild, he smirk, realizing she had just released, he barely touched her and she came...he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked. She blushed but didn't look away, she reached her hands to take off his armor and hoari but she wasn't doing it fast enough so he helped her, making quick work of his clothes. She blushed so hard when she saw him in all his glory and his massive erection, Inyusha truly had nothing on his brother. This time she looked away, she wasn't that bold.

She heard his deep voice "Look at me Kagome" she blushed even harder at the use of her name. But she did as told anyway. Taking in the sight of him. He was so hot and handsome, her friends would melt seeing him. She knew this because she knew she had no form right now… probably some puddle of melted flesh

He kissed her again, she felt him against her thigh, it was a wonderful feeling, she brought her hand to stroke him lightly as best as the position allowed. He hissed and groaned, it'd been ages since he touched a woman or allowed a woman touch him, he could count how many women he'd had over the centuries.

He touch was like magic, with her tentative hold and tiny hand…He groaned again encouraging her as he sat up giving her more space, she was free to add her second hand, she wanted to try using her mouth, she knew the males here weren't familiar with that, Inuyasha had been doubtful when she said she was going to do that, but thoroughly enjoyed it when she started.

She said in other not to alarm him about what she was about to do "please trust me, I want to bring you pleasure" she said and he looked into her eyes and nodded.

He saw her bringing her face closer to his member, she brought her mouth to him and he looked doubtful, she kissed his head and he hissed, it felt wonderful, that was before she took him in her mouth, he threw his head back, hissing, She was sucking him, this was new to him and it felt delicious. He bucked his hips, he knew not to go too far, as not to irritate her. But he almost couldn't help himself as he grabbed her hair and fucked her mouth and hands all the while careful not to choke her. He felt himself nearing his end so he pulled out, out of breath a bit. Then he heard her speak.

"You could do it in my mouth, I don't mind" he kissed her actually liking that he smelled himself on her, he became harder.

He laid her back down and positioned himself at her entrance.

He looked into her eyes silently asking the question, he couldn't just go in, he wasn't that heartless but he couldn't speak scared of her answer.

She smiled and nodded but he took one more second to tell her this much since she was ready for him.

"I don't want to just rut with you, I'm going to make you mine"

She blushed and kissed him "then make me yours"

He saw red as he pushed into her virgin entrance, she was so wet and tight, he smelled her tears and kissed her for distraction, "this is the last I'll bring you pain"

He continued kissing her as he pounded into her, "so t- tight, you're amazing" if it wasn't his years of experience he would have busted his load into her already.

When he heard her moan and move her hips, he increased his pace, digging into her until he began hitting her special spot, she came after a few seconds of him finding her sweet spot. She never knew she could scream so hard nor knew anything else to feel that good.

"Ahhhh Sesshomaru, more…" she moaned shortly after she wanted more of what she felt earlier and he smirked "Ah ah ah ah" she was just sad she was corrupting Rin.

Sesshomaru brought her bliss 1 more time and he felt his now impending release, he couldn't hold out much longer, he'd never cum this quick before but she felt too tight...too good.

He bit into her neck as he released his seeds into her welcoming womb, she came again from the sensation all the blissful sensations she felt.

He released two of his essence into her, one through his member and the other through his fangs. He knew she didn't know what he meant when he said he was going to make her his but he didn't mind, if she didn't want him, she'd be reacting to the process, but he could see she only received more pleasure, not even feeling pain from the bite, which meant she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

"MINE"

* * *

Maybe chap 2? comment if you want that


End file.
